Population One, Act 5: A Beautiful Face
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human.


**Project 1: A beautiful face**

By ~zoroark09

Dragging that weighty bulk of a 'container' as I ran quickly drained me of stamina. Jeff must have agreed with my thought as he stopped in his tracks and took an unexpectedly great breather.  
>"Man..." He paused after a few short inhalations. "This things longer than I remembered!" I had to agree with him there; It seemed like we were getting nowhere. Either that or time was supposedly slowing down, and I simply got caught in the moment.<br>"Hehe, this thing isn't helping much either."  
>I spoke about my own issues.<br>AGAIN. I need to learn how to be a little considerate of others, especially family. "I think..." I felt a minor pain near my heart. Believe it or not, here in Sinnoh-  
>"I think the temperature seems to have an effect on gravity or something." Upon saying more of my thoughts, I finally got the chance to relax and enjoy the scenery, but only for a brief moment. I joined Jeff in a bit of a rest; we were close enough to his home to feel some of the warmth venting from it.<br>"Hey Jeff". I called for his attention.  
>"What's up". I couldn't have predicted a more simple response.<br>"I've noticed the temperatures a little below freezing. What are the sea dwelling Pokémon going to do"? I failed to pause because of my concern. "Can't we do something?" A short pause followed my question. However, a few knocks from the bottom of the walkway could be heard. I figured they were water-type Pokémon seeking some kind of heat, beating on the base.

"...There's nothing we can do." Said Jeff hopelessly. "The type of government we have here in Sinnoh pays no heed to Pokémon suffrage." He provided a summation. "There are poachers and...Trophy collectors". I could have guessed the horror at that short but meaningful statement. "To tell the truth, I hate it here".

"So I'm not the only one..." A voice was heard from below us, a little muffled due to the cement barrier between us and the semi-frozen waters. When suddenly, a hand was seen, followed by another. No rails were in the path of the girl who quickly climbed to the spot Jeff and I were about to continue on from.  
>Without hesitation, she asked us an obvious question.<br>"You guys care too?" Her voice sounded so innocent, and yet, somehow appealing.  
>Jeff was completely awestruck as he mistakenly placed his hand on the surface of a now frozen puddle, yet he and I responded to the question in a similar manner.<br>"Yes ma`am!" I tried to impress her immediately.  
>"Both of us!" drawing interest out of the brown haired girl. "Aren't you that teacher back in Jublife city, Miss Nova?" He further drew interest from her.<br>"Indeed I am". She seemed ecstatic as she twirled in front of us, eyes strangely on me. "It's about time someone recognized me. I think I remember you, student number 2,854 Jeff Spanyard?"  
>Before he could respond, I took the opening I was waiting for. "You recognize him by number?" I asked in a bit of a daze. "That's amazing!"<br>"It comes naturally to me, thanks! So who are you?" I noticed her eyes; I couldn't take mine off of them. They were a shade of gold, with a common yellow mixed in. I just had to answer her.  
>"I'm Erik Castagnier. I'm actually new here".<br>Jeff proudly spoke into the conversation. "He's my little, and only brother!"  
>"Yes. I overheard how you want to be a Pokémon trainer."<br>What was she talking about? "I never said that here."  
>"Lucky guess?" She grinned in a flattered way. "Anyway, Jeff. You live here in Sangem? I had no idea!"<br>The way she spoke. It was strange at first...  
>"Yep! Right here!" He was close enough to point to it without directing her to a different building. I looked out in the designated distance and observed that there was no one else outside, though I wouldn't blame them. This made me fold my arms halfway; I was cold.<br>"Weird" She said. "I never noticed you had a liking for Munchlax."

On closer inspection, Jeff and I noticed Munchlax scurrying out of the unseen window at the building's side.  
>I said nothing. I could tell Jeff was frustrated at what this meant.<br>And yet, he simply bid us a temporary farewell as he pursued the "Thieves" he called them.  
>This left me and Nova, as she called herself in a bit of an awkward position.<br>"Well." I began. Should we go after them with him?" She had an already eager look on her face.  
>"I'm freezing, so yeah!"<br>Agreeing on that concept, we hurried up to his side. He wasn't very fast to begin with, so it was achieved with ease. However, he managed to capture all four honey thieves. Soon, Nova and I who I hoped I could befriend, reached him, hearing some words be spoken.  
>Alright, you rat bastards, go! The tense feeling in his voice drove them away. He proceeded in a victory pose afterward.<br>"You know, you could have helped". He joked, mainly toward me.  
>"I knew you had them." I responded swiftly.<p>

We were now in a somewhat secluded area far out from town, though we still stood on the same shore as Sandgem town.

Soon after seeing the link between the two, the ground shook somewhat violently.  
>I tensed myself for the worse.<p> 


End file.
